


Green

by Plume8now



Series: ZoSan Prompts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fights, First Meeting, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Romance, Same universe, Sanji being a complete asshole as usual, Zoro being stupid as well, color universe, soulmate, well not completly because it's Zoro and Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired from the prompt: "You see everything in black and white until you meet your soulmate and the day your soulmate die everything goes back to black and white again." and despite the angst we could expect, this is humor, and this is the first meeting of Sanji and the rest of the crew, it's the same universe but with soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you all for your follow, fav and review! Thank you again Fasfernir for reading after me! I wrote this one today and well couldn't wait so here it is! I have three others waiting for now, yay! Enjoy and leave me a review!

What caught his attention was her laugh. While he was serving wine to a couple in the restaurant he was working in, he heard her and, as she was a woman, and Sanji was a kind of a Don Juan, he couldn't resist but leave everything behind him and head straight to her. She was beautiful, truly. He knelt before her, holding a rose in his hand. He hid his face in one hand, his hair hiding the rest.

"Oh, Mother Ocean! Thank you for arranging this encounter today! Oh my love! Go on, laugh at me. I, who can't bear torture. As long as I'm with you, it matters not if I'm a pirate or a devil... My heart's ready as can be!"

He stood up and kept on with his speech. While doing so, he looked at her, making eye-contact, and he couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed when he understood colours didn't appear. Everything was still in black and white. She wasn't his soulmate.

"But, this is horrible! There's such a great obstacle between us!"

"The obstacle is me, right?" Zeff said coming out of nowhere.

Sanji whispered and rolled his eyes.

"The old fart!" he muttered.

Taking the right dispositions, he took care of the young lady to "put things right". One of the clients with a long nose got angry and attacked him for "discrimination" over men as he only apologized to "Nami" – for it was her name according to him.

"I've brought you some tea," he replied. "Isn't that enough? You should thank me, long nose."

He knew he was being unfair, but frankly? He didn't care.

"Hu? Picking a fight?" the young man screamed angrily. "I won't be easy on you!" he turned to one of the two men standing in front of them. "Get him, Zoro!"

"Do it yourself," he replied with an unconcerned tone before drinking.

Sanji quickly glanced at him, he was wearing a very clear shirt, his hair was grey, clearer than the man with a long nose – which was completely black.

"Please, don't fight over me!" Nami begged.

"Very well ma'am, I'll stop," he immediately replied.

Everything for women.

"Who's fighting over you?!" her friend cried at her.

She ignored him, looking at Sanji who couldn't look elsewhere.

"By the way... The food's great but... It's a bit expensive for me," she dared to say, touching his cheek with her beautiful, delicate hand.

"Of course, I won't make _you_ pay..."

She smiled and hugged him right away. He couldn't feel himself and enjoyed the moment, for sure. But he then remembered the others and announced:

"But you guys have to."

And then, he froze. Nami had to feel it as she let go of her hugging, and he didn't do anything to restrain her. Actually, he didn't even feel that. Everything around had frozen, too. He was just watching– seeing the other man's eyes. Right in the eye. He was watching too, looking agape.

He was seeing... He was seeing _colours_. He took a step back, astonished.

"No way," he whispered.

"What?" a young man with dark hair and _in a red_ shirt asked.

He looked at him, still open-mouthed.

"What the fuck," _the_ man– Zoro – a man with _green_ hair– swore, still looking at him.

No. No way. No way on Earth– he wasn't buying that. He was made for women. Women were made for him. He loved them so much – how could... how was it even possible... The shitty old man would laugh at him for centuries.

"Okay, what's happening, you're freaking me out guys," Long-Nose said.

"They..." Nami squinted and then suddenly realized _what_ was happening. "Oh Gosh!"

"What? What's going on?"

"I have things to do," Sanji declared without warning before quickly walking away.

 

* * *

 

Zoro didn't move at first. He just stood still, looking at the place where Sanji was yet a few minutes before. Everyone looked at him, following Nami's look. He didn't say a word even though his Captain was asking for answers, and left the room.

He found him on the deck of the boat, smoking.

"Oi."

He didn't turn to see who was here. He guessed he didn't have to. It wasn't everytime you got to meet your soulmate, after all. He watched the sea. It was... incredible.

The colours. So that was what "blue" was...? The waves, the sky, the sun... he felt like he had never really lived until now. As if he'd been locked up in a room since he was born in the dark and suddenly, this very day, someone had just showed up with some light.

And this person was... that creepy waiter who fooled around women and ridiculised himself. Awesome. What he was feeling right now was both excitation and disappointment. Or tiredness.

Fate really was a bastard.

"So you cook," he just said to break silence.

The blond haired man sighed.

"Wow. So your hair is green. That's disgusting."

The swordsman twitched.

"Shut up, curly eyebrow. You hair isn't any better."

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't _stink_ and I wear _suitable_ suits. I'm not a yokel like _you_!"

"Uuuh? Really? And ya think that's what's gonna make you survive out there, shitty cook?!"

"Are you kidding? Certainly better than you, at least! I bet you can't _even_ keep up a fight with me, Marimo!"

This was too much. Zoro unsheathed his swords, and Sanji smirked.

"Go ahead," he challenged.

Sanji threw away his cigarette.

 

* * *

 

From her window, Nami watched the two men fight, destroying a part of the deck with them. Luffy grinned.

"We can't say they don't belong together, these two."


End file.
